


An Echo in the Halls

by werpiper



Series: KILIEL (for M-E values of) 4EVA [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Gen, Tolkien is complicated, death is complicated, life is complicated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 21:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werpiper/pseuds/werpiper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Battle of Five Armies.  An attempt at a canon-compliant Happy Ending.  Blame the Silmarillion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Echo in the Halls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Opaque](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opaque/gifts).



> Contributed to a collection of fanworks to be given to William Kircher.

A King and his sister-sons came to the Halls of Mandos, glorious and broken. Aulë welcomed them, children of his children. He forged their bodies strong and whole again, and set them to wait until after the Last Battle, when they would help him with the rebuilding of the world.

But one spoke up. "Mahal," he said, stirring, "where is my love?" His eyes opened, dark in the darkness, but lit from within by something pure and clear. "Was she killed?"

"You were killed," said Aulë gently, but the little one stood up and stepped forward.

"She's not here," said the dwarf flatly. "She came to save me before, and now I'm going for her." He started walking, and Aulë went with him.

In the quiet halls, they found Vairë at her work. She held a thread of starlight, and when she saw Aulë and the young dwarf, she smiled. "For this one," she said to Aulë, "the web of the world was twisted across its widest divide. One of Ilúvatar's Firstborn has given him her gift."

Aulë trembled at the name, and at the mercy that had allowed his own children to live Adopted alongside the Firstborn. Few enough kindnesses had passed between those people, and never enough love. But that was the word the dwarf had used. "His love," said Aulë, "where is she?"

Vairë held up the thread. "She remains in Middle-Earth," she said, "mourning him, and working against the evil rising there."

"I'm going back," said the dwarf. He was looking at the tapestry of the world, and he seemed to be reading it. "When did death become stronger than she?"

The Valar laughed, and then they fell silent. Kili looked up at them both, shook his head, and turned to walk away. But Vairë reached around him with her shuttle and caught him up on her thread. She wove on into the tapestry, and where Tauriel sat by a stone bier, sharpening an arrowhead, there was suddenly a light.

**Author's Note:**

> As best I can piece it together, Dwarves face their fate as described. I think Tauriel's a survivor, and Kili's not the sort to wait until the end of the world.
> 
> Maybe we can have decent, unhurried smut sometime later ;)


End file.
